We propose to hold a two-day conference on June 28-29, 2002 at Queen's Landing Inn (Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario, Canada). The program will be of interest to pediatric hematologists/oncologists, pediatric nurse practitioners, pediatric psychologists, pediatric oncology social workers, medical oncologists, fellows, residents, interns, clinical research associates and other primary care providers. The topic of bone complications following treatment of children and adolescents for cancer will be addressed. The goals of the 7th International Conference on Long-Term Complications of Treatment of Children and Adolescents for Cancer will be to: 1) Review the biology of the basic multicellular unit; 2) review the role of the kidney in the regulation of calcium metabolism; 3) review the effect of cis-platinum on renal function and calcium metabolism; 4) review the late effects of ifosfamide on the kidney; 5) review the issues involved in the measurement of bone density; 6) review the effects of radiation therapy effects on bone density; 7) review the effects of glucocorticoid hormones on bone density; 8) review the roles of androgen and estrogen in skeletal physiology; 9) review the issues involved in the management of osteoporosis due to ovarian failure; 10) review the role of growth hormone in the regulation of bone density; and 11) review the issues involved in the duration of treatment with growth hormone replacement therapy. The conference will include presentations by nationally and internationally recognized experts in these areas. The conference will facilitate subsequent discussions among the investigators of the Childhood Cancer Survivor Study, most of whom attend this conference, regarding future research on bone complications among participants in the Childhood Cancer Survivor Study.